Don't Be Surprised
by Crimson Rose Moon
Summary: Cheaters never win, the grass is never greener on the other side and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. (No youkai in this fic)
1. Chapter 1

Most women only dreamed of having the wealth, home, social standing and most of all, husband that Kagome Taisho had. Had any other been in her position, they would have brushed it aside and perhaps spent more of their husband's money to bury their sadness. But unlike those women who were born into this lifestyle, Kagome had married into it. Not for the power or the prestige that came with the title of Mrs. Taisho, but for what she thought was true love and the other half of her soul.

Rolling her last suitcase to the door, Kagome slowly looked around the spotless mansion. Allowing memories to resurface, Kagome couldn't help letting her mind wander. Replacing the cold sterile feel the empty house was giving off. Her mind replaced it with the smiling faces of friends and family that had once used this place as their monthly get together. Kagome couldn't remember the last time when she heard the pitter patter or little feet running across the marble floors. Deciding to walk through the hallways of a place that had once been full of joy and laughter. Fond memories came to mind banishing the bitter sadness that had grasped her heart.

A soft smile on her face as she thought back to what seemed like simpler, brighter times. Kagome kept walking until she reached the West wing, a place she hadn't entered in years after she exiled herself to the opposite end of the mansion, away from her...husband. This wing, was only supposed to be used by the Master and Mistress of the house and, their children. Entering the first room she saw, she let her hand drift lightly across an unused bassinet. This room, let alone this whole house was void of any children. Seven years ago, this place had started out as a home. Now, it was as empty as her husband's heart.

The signs, they had all been there for her to see but she was just too blind or just maybe she had been so used to making excuses for his behavior? Kagome wasn't exactly sure. A cynical smirk appeared upon her doll like face. Cerulean hued eyes, void of any emotion she was feeling. A trait she had learned well, after all she had had the best teacher.

Words were spoken softly, "We used to be so in love."

After catching her husband the first time, in their 2nd year of marriage, the shock, denial, sadness, pain and anger had run its course. Yura Takahashi was beautiful, in a sinful sort of way. Her alluring figure to the deep azure eyes.. Sure she had been depressed and it had royally sucked but like all people who didn't know their worth she forgave and forgot. Or so her husband thought.

Being vindictive wasn't in Kagome's nature, at least it hadn't been when Sesshōmaru had first come to love and know her. At one point and time, her heart had been pure, forgiving and loving. But like all things, time and pain had changed it. Smirking lightly to herself all she could think now was, her husband was in for a hell of a surprise. Yes she had played the loving wife to the T. Sesshōmaru was none the wiser.

When he had started getting into his old habits, Kagome had hired a private investigator. That she paid with cash of course, no one wants a paper trail. Naraku Onigumo was the best of the best. She had anticipated the professional and inconspicuous way he did business. What she didn't anticipate, was slowly falling in love with him. And he with her.

Naraku Onigumo had helped repair her broken heart and made her stronger. Not only did Naraku freelance as a private investigator, he ran Kumo Industries. Highly profitable and enemy of her husband's business; Inu Corporation. He started teaching her the ways of the business world. Showing her how to manipulate and control men and women for the betterment of the company. While he was a dark and dangerous man in the boardroom, he was kind and considerate towards her.

A year ago when Naraku first delivered the pictures to build her case on, she had expected co-workers, business associates, hell even a waitress to fall prey to the sinful looks her husband had. Opening the Manila folder and seeing her best friend and maid of honor of her wedding was a sharper blow to her heart. Sango had been her childhood friend, confidant in everything and anything. Instead of letting it break her down, she had become stronger for it all.

Hearing ring of her cellphone, Kagome checked the caller ID and answered, "Is it done...good. No thank you Suikotsu-kun. I wouldn't have known what to do if it hadn't been for you." Laughing lightly to the male voice on the other end of the call. "Yeah thank the Kamis our mothers are sisters, otherwise I would be without all of you and your brothers help. I really do appreciate it, cousin. I love you all. Bye" Hanging up the phone, Kagome took a breath. Seven years of misery just came to an end.

-Few Hours Later-

Hearing the car pull into their driveway, Kagome arranged the pictures in a neat line on her desk, so that they were facing the door. Right when he walked in, he'd see that it wasn't a joke.

As the door opened, a cold baritone voice met her ears, "Wife."

"Sesshomaru."

Watching as he glanced at the pictures on the coffee table, his cold golden eyes crashed with her equally cold cerulean blue.

"I believed, it was a joke from the half freed when Suikotsu delivered the divorce papers to my office. I didn't think my own wife would be stupid enough to assume she could divorce me."

Scoffing, Kagome replied. "Well I believe I'm far from stupid husband. Seeing as you didn't think I would find out about your late nights with Sango which I assume has been going on for a long time. I pictured many times how this particular conversation would play out. I'm sure you'd assumed that I'd cry, scream, hit you but still take you back. Am I right?"

Taking the narrowing of his eyes as an indication of his agreement, she continued on. "It seems I'm not the one lacking in intelligence. You forgot the stipulation of our arranged marriage from our parents. Infidelity. Would not be tolerated, or you lose the company you inherited from my father; Sunset Electronics and the 45% stake you have in Inu Corporation, to me."

"You think you can take what I built from me, wife? I built this empire. I'm the reason why you have the clothes on your back, the food on your plate, the money on your cards. Sango told me about your infidelities as well, so do not think to blame this Sesshomaru. Why do you think I stopped touching you 3 years ago? I refuse to accept used goods." With a sneer on ha face, Sesshomaru stalked closer to Kagome, thinking to intimidate her into submission.

But, Kagome held her ground and bit out the words she had been dying to say for three years. Although, with a little more sarcasm than she intended. "Used goods? You're being hypocritical Anata*, look at yourself before accusing me of things I never did. I have never slept with anyone but you. From when we were children, I loved only you."

Taking a deep breath so she could steel her resolve and not give up now, Kagome continued on, "I don't know and I don't care what lies Sango told you. What's done is done. The divorce papers are back at the office on your desk because clearly it was beneath your attention to bring back to your home. I will take everything that is owed to me. Eventually I'll take you for everything. Not even your soul will escape my grasp." Walking towards the door, Kagome paused before it. "I hope she was worth everything that you have just lost. At least I can say I stayed true to our vows. Don't be surprised Anata*, when you wake up one day with nothing but your name that'll hold no value in our world." With a sultry smirk, Kagome walked out the door. But not out of his life.

After all hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned.

Watching as his wife left their home, Sesshomaru Taisho couldn't help the shiver of what he would never admit as fear that passed through his form. Uncharacteristically running his hand through his shoulder length silver hair and settling his tense body on the leather couch. He couldn't help but wonder about the past seven years of his life.

Refusing to acknowledge how empty his home felt. That it was Kagome who had made it warm and inviting. He had his pride after all. Trying to find justification for everything that he had done, he had found it. But why did he feel so empty? No longer full of life or laughter.

He had once been a man of honor and dignity. Fierce in the boardroom but soft when at home with his her. Never once neglecting his duties as a boyfriend than husband after. After having seen firsthand what affairs can do to a family, due to his own father having countless affairs which luckily only resulted in one bastard of a half brother, not once did he think that he would follow his father's foot steps in this way.

Tilting his head back to look at the vaulted ceiling, piercing gold eyes narrowed before closing. Sorting his thoughts through, he let his mind venture back to how his life went from perfect to the what it was now.

FLASHBACK::

Sitting in his office on the top floor of the thirty-second story, Sesshomaru had one hell of a day, more like a hell of a two weeks. Stocks had dropped 1.5% a week ago, his CFO decided to quit without two weeks notice due to "finding a new way of life with Buddha" whatever that meant. Then there had been a mix up in schedules with other CEO's who wanted to discuss business with him due to his secretary, due to Yura not doing her job properly. He was beyond aggravated at having to stay past 9pm and missing dinner with his wife when he had promised to finally be home tonight at a decent hour. Oh yes, he was definitely pissed. Forcing Yura to stay behind and work till she either passed out from exhaustion or fixed the mess she had caused and putting everything back to perfection.

Walking out of his office to his secretary's desk attempting to calm himself before the slightly frightened twenty-five year old that he had hired because of her father who was close friends to his own father. Inhaling deeply to calm his already agitated body, he addressed her, "Yura, I need you to print out the correct information for each of meetings. Do you understand? I will not tolerate anymore blunders on your part, regardless of who your father is. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes Taisho-sama, right away!" Making a deep bow, Yura couldn't help the tremor of desire that swept through her being. Smoothing her short skirt and tight blouse over her form in what she had hoped was sensual enough to garner his attention to her body. With a huff she realized he wasn't even looking at her. Determined to get back into his good graces, she scurried away quickly, she didn't want to let her Sesshomaru-sama down!

Repressing his desire to roll his eyes at her idiotic forgetfulness and gestures, briskly walking back into his office and leaving the door open for Yura so she could give him the paperwork and get the hell away from him. Walking towards his floor-ceiling length window that overlooked Tokyo. He couldn't help but think about his wife, Kagome. A small smile came to his face, as he watched the fast paced cars and people milling about. After a one year of marriage, they still loved each other as much as they did when they had first started dating 3 years prior. She was such a pure soul that he couldn't help but doubt his own darker one. But Kagome loved him regardless. Even though he had her voicing her devotion to him constantly, he couldn't help but feel insecure towards the woman he held on a pedestal.

"Sesshomaru, we need to talk."

Turning to face the voice behind him, mentally chiding himself for being so caught up into his thoughts of his wife. Eyes slightly widened at the sight before him. Kagome's best friend, Sango Hirai. Dressed in a form fitting black dress and a black heels. "What is it Hirai-san?" Sesshomaru asked in his cool baritone voice.

Quickly taking a seat in front of the redwood desk, Sango hung her head letting her bangs cover her eyes. "I-I can't let Kagome do this to you anymore. It's wrong. I promised to keep her dirty secret but I just can't anymore Sesshomaru." She whispered out so softly, Sesshomaru hand to strain himself to hear.

"What are you talking about?" As despair and panic quickly took hold of his heart, just as the ice began to coat his words. "Speak plainly woman. I do not have time for unnecessary things."

Raising her tear soaked face, letting her brown eyes meet his golden ones, "She's been cheating on you for three months." Sango managed to choke out.

He felt it, the ice shard stabbing through his heart. Anger and hurt flooded his body. More ice coating his words, "You lie. She would never do that to this Sesshomaru." Quickly facing his body back towards the window. His Kagome? She would never. She loved him with everything. She was the one that taught him how to love. That marriage was meant to be full of kindness and patience. Allowing the flicker of trust and hope fill him.

But when he turned away, he missed the small smirk that found its way to her face. Rising off the chair, Sango walked toward the imposing six foot-seven figure that was Sesshomaru Taisho.

"No, I'm telling you the truth Sesshomaru. For the past two months when she told you that she was going off to seeing me, she was going off to meet her lover. I don't know who he is but it's wrong of her. No one should feel the pain of this betrayal. I haven't seen Kagome till a week ago when she told me about what she was doing." Letting her arms go wrap around his strong frame from behind, she whispered out, "You're a good man. You don't deserve any of this. I'm sorry." Resting her cheek against her tense back, she slowly felt the tense muscles relax.

Breaking free of her hold, Sesshomaru swiftly spun around and caged Sango's body against the window, pinning her arms above her head. Breathing hard, "You're feel sorry for me Hirai?"

Watching her widened lust filled eyes, as she nodded slightly. He continued on, pressing his aroused lower half of his body into her. Sesshomaru whispered into her ear heatedly, "Why don't you show me just how sorry you are for me. Now."

Just as Sango yanked her hands free of his grip, someone loudly cleared their throat. Causing them to quickly break apart.

Hear immediately rose to Sango's face as she casted a heated look towards Sesshomaru before brushing past Yura and left the room.

"Sir? I um...have the paperwork here for you. Is there anything else you might need?" Slightly stressing the word anything Yura hoped he'd finally touch her the way she always wanted him to. If he was going to have an affair, it'd better damn well be with her, she thought angrily. Her azure eyes roamed his immaculate body, taking in his tousled appearance. Sesshomaru had yet to even glance in her direction. It was starting to make her nervous.

"Shut the door Yura."

Jumping at the sound of his voice, startling her out of the ten minutes of silence, she quickly did as she was told.

"Sir?" Just as she was walking towards his desk, she suddenly found herself off the ground and placed on his beautiful redwood desk that she had fantasized many times that she would be taken just like this. Gazing up from hooded eyes at the beautiful specimen of man as he unbuttoned his black slacks till they dropped on the floor with his underwear.

Yura couldn't help the gasp that came from her mouth, when she finally saw what had been the object of her desires for months. It was so much bigger and thicker than she imagined. She let out another gasp as expert hands slid up her legs, to her skirt till it reached the apex of her thighs. Whimpering when she felt Sesshomaru rip her panties off. She couldn't wait till he filled her with his length.

"I'm going to fuck you now Yura. I know you've been craving my cock from the moment you walked into my office." Smirking down at her Sesshomaru let his fingers enter her. A swirl of male pride filled him, at the sounds of her moans. "Is this what you want? Beg this Sesshomaru for his cock. Tell this one how much you crave him."

Ignoring the screeching pleas of his secretary, he swiftly thrusted into her body. Committing one of the few things in the world that he had vowed never to do. Adultery.

One of the many affairs he would have with his secretary until his wife would finally catch him. He had been screwing Yura for over a four months. Rarely coming home and if he finally did, he would never approach his wife. Sesshomaru kept supplying his guilty conscience with excuses. If she could do it, why couldn't he? Why should he hold true to his vows when his wife did not? Thinking Kagome was none the wiser, he had become sloppy.

Coming home smelling like he was drenched in Yura's cloyingly sweet perfume. Sesshomaru entered his home, planning on taking a hot shower before heading to bed so he could make it early to Yura's home for a quick fuck before taking them both to work. The lights in his home had been off, as he went to turn them on he noticed a shadow sitting on the loveseat.

"Why are you doing this to me Sessho?" A broken voice called out as he turned on the lights.

Kagome quickly stood up eating for him to answer her. She had tried to ignore the signs, tried to mend their relationship, tried to be what he wanted her to be. But he didn't stop. She just couldn't understand why he would do this to her, to them. Where was the man that she had come to know and love? Because this surely wasn't him standing in front of her. Her Sesshomaru would never disregard their love like nothing.

Anger filled him but yet his cold voice betrayed nothing. "I do as I please." Swiftly moving to the side as a vase was hurled his way. "Woman, cease this behavior at once!" He yelled as he quickly grabbed the curvy body of his wife as she ran into him, hitting him with her hands.

"You smell like her again! I know you've been fucking Yura, you disgusting pig. I loved you! Why would you do this to me." Bitterness in every word she unleashed upon her unfaithful husband. Wincing as he slammed the front of her body against the wall

Pinning her body against the wall, he hissed his words out harshly, "I will fuck whomever I would like wife. You hold no control over this Sesshomaru." Shoving the front of her body more firmly into the wall. Unaware of what his rough treatment was doing to her body. He shoved his leg between her thighs to hold her still.

Feeling his leg become slightly damp, he eased off her body just a bit to stare at the red that spreading across the white night gown she wore and what had slightly rubbed off on the gray pants he had worn to work that day.

Thrashing her body, as she felt the intense pain in her abdomen she cried out. "Oh..god" Kagome whimpered softly, "...no no no NO." Shoving back equally hard against the wall, she managed to get Sesshomaru off of her just to crumple to the floor. Red quickly staining her white nightgown.

Shocked, all Sesshomaru could do was stare at the love of his life as she broke down cradling her stomach. Staring at his hands in horror, he swiftly swept his hysterically crying wife into his arms. Cradling her just as she cradled her stomach. His heart breaking all over again.

"My baby...you killed my baby." Her broken whispers filled the room. "I hate you Sesshomaru."

They stayed like that for hours before either one of them moved. He didn't ask her if the baby was his, he didn't ask her about her affair. Sesshomaru was ashamed of himself. Laying his hands on the person he was meant to protect. Resulting in the loss of a child and which could've resulted in the loss of his wife.

"This Sesshomaru...I will be a better man for you Kagome. I swear." He whispered into her hair. Feeling her nod weakly, all he could do was hold her tighter. His pride wasn't worth this.

END FLASHBACK::

His eyes drifted to the spot where it had all happened. Though not a mark remained from that night, he could still feel the mark on his own soul. No amount of cleansing could remove it.

After that day, he had fired Yura and took off from work so he could take care of Kagome. He had returned to being the man she loved and new before everything had happened. Sesshomaru decided not to bring up the fact that Sango had told him about her affair. When Kagome had asked him why he did it, all he could say was he needed to see if he were missing out on anything. Apologizing for his behavior and vowing to never do something so horrid to her again. Begging for Kagome to love him once more.

Like the kind soul that she was, she had forgiven him. Even showed him the room which she had been working on for their little one. Crying as she did so. He couldn't bring himself then to bring up her certain indiscretions. For what she had lost, he would endure. He would do right by her.

That is, only until he felt his debt to her paid. He had a taste of the exhilaration you get from trying the forbidden fruit. How much longer would it be until he would fall from her grace again?

AN:

i do not condone cheating. If you're in an unhealthy relationship, I suggest leaving. You deserve more than what you're getting!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/** I was in a different place when I wrote this story. I haven't touched it in a while but hopefully I'll get it back on track. Thank you all for being so patient waiting for the 3rd chapter. I appreciate you all.

Opening the door to her new home, Kagome walked across the hardwood flooring and deposited her bags next to her new sofa before collapsing into the firm cushions. Staring at her ceiling, Kagome felt the prickling tears sting her eyes. She was strong but she would be lying if she said that this didn't hurt. So many years as friends and this amount of disrespect that he dealt her proved how little they valued it.

Sesshomaru had sullied every good memory they had together. No longer would she cling to the memories and believe the disillusion she would make up to stay. He had always been her safe place and now she would ruin him as he did her.

Shutting her eyes at the sudden bought of nausea that came over her. Kagome could only assume how disgusted she was with everything to the point where she was physically sick. This whole ordeal had been draining and stressful. But she was more than lucky to have her family on her side. Burrowing deeper into the cushions, Kagome let out a soothing sigh as she thought more of the days to come.

Everything he built, she would take apart. Nothing would be left after she took everything from him. He deserved all that was coming his way. But first, she would take everything from Sango until she had nowhere to go. What had hurt her the most, was her bestfriend. But now even she would feel her wrath.

Kagome would leave that for another day. Curling up more on her couch, Kagome couldn't help but feel the emptiness of her new home. It was a beautiful 4 bedroom 3 bath two story home. Open floor plan with a huge yard. Gorgeous stainless steel appliances in her kitchen. The rooms and bathrooms were all so immaculate but it didn't feel like 'home'.

She could feel the pain and emptiness in her heart but she would never let it consume her again. Maybe a vacation would do her some good. It'd also lead Sesshomaru and Sango into a false sense of security, assuming that she wouldn't do anything. It was definitely time to get hers, she deserved it. As the pain subsided a bit, Kagome let herself fall into a dreamless sleep. Tonight she would allow herself to the time to heal.

At the other end of town

Sango parked her car outside of Kagome and Sesshomaru's home. Having heard from her "bestfriend" earlier in the day, she knew she wouldn't be home tonight. Now Sango could spend the night getting her brains fucked out of her by her boyfriend. Shivers ran down her spine in anticipation, Sango could feel how wet she was already at the mere thought of him being inside her.

Getting out of her car and walking up to the front door, Sango adjusted her ran over coat. Naked underneath it, she knew Sesshomaru would ravage her as soon as she let her coat fall to the floor. Taking out her spare key and unlocking the door, she let herself into what would be her future home. As soon as he got rid of Kagome. Afterall she had been pestering him to get a divorce for months now.

Grinning madly Sango stared at the immaculate home. Taking in the decor and mentally changing it with what she would want. Even with the mansion being dimly lit, it wasn't a problem to see what the future home would look like when she became Mrs Taisho. Or maybe she would have Sesshomaru buy a new house? Who would want the home where their lover had lived in with their wife? Even if she had defiled every room and almost every surface with that love making that she and Sesshomaru had done. Sango could almost bet that Kagome hadn't done half as much sexual things that she did for him.

Sango had always craved him, even from the time they were young and still in school. But she held it in and helped Kagome take him. Even if the Sesshomaru of that time, he only had eyes for Kagome. But Sango knew that one day, she would have her chance and take him for herself. And she did.

Ruffling her shoulder length brown hair, Sango bypassed the coffee table that was littered with pictures. One thing that was on her mind and one thing only. Kagome wasn't here to hinder her now. Perusing the rooms of the home quietly, the opening and closing of doors and the click of her heels were heard. Checking Sesshomaru's office, the lights were off and he wasn't in his normal room. Confused at her missing lover Sango ventured to the one room even she didn't want to defile.

Shaking hands opened the door to see a crib along one side of the wall and baby items with a thin layer of dust covering the room. Just as she was about to close the door, the shine of silver caught her eye.

Choking back a gasp and attempting to be unfrazzoled. Sango giggled lightly before asking, "So this is where you are baby? Why are you in here, you never set foot in here before. At least that's what Kagome told me." Slinking her way to him, nestled in the corner of the room Sesshomaru's bangs covered his eyes casting a dark shadow over his face as he sat in the small nook Kagome had built. "Hey baby, you're kinda scaring me you know." Reaching a hand out slowly as if to touch him, Sango jumped as Sesshomaru held it in his hand tightly.

"Why are you here?" His voice was stoic, empty, emotionless. More so than usual. Without letting go of her hand Sesshomaru made no other movement and showed no signs of releasing Sango's hand. Causing her to fill with more unease.

"What do you mean 'why am I here', to see you of course." Tugging lightly at her hand, Sango easily becoming filled with frustration at his man handling. "If you're trying to role play with me, all you had to do was say so. Since I love it when you're rough with me." Batting her lashes, Sango attempted to look seductive as she fumbled with her coats fastenings trying to undo them. Finally managing to get it off, she allowed the coat to fall off one arm. Covered in a red lacy negligee, Sango knee it fit her body well. High lighting her toned flat stomach and her slightly muscular thighs. Even if she didn't have much breasts or a butt, she knew she killed it with her choice of sexy underwear. Not noticing that Sesshomaru, still refused to look up at her at all.

Squeezing her way between his legs, Sango knelt down. Yanking her arm free, she used her hands to massage the top of Sesshomaru's thighs through his pants. Rubbing deeper as she attempted to make eye contact with him. Huffing childishly, when she yielded no results. Sango's hands went straight to his belt buckle, undoing it and the zipper with well practiced hands. Eyes lit with list and Just as she was about to reach for her prize, his hands stopped hers once more.

"What is up with you tonight?! I just want what's mine and you keep stopping me from touching you. I don't understand baby, what the hell is going on with you?" Snapping angrily at him, Sango was once more feeling the uneasiness in her belly. Was he thinking of ending this? There was no way she was ever going to let him go. Not now, not ever.

A pregnant pause filled the air, neither said a word even as the moon casts more shadows into the abandoned baby's room.

"She knows about us."

"But how? There's no way she would've found out."

A sigh left Sesshomaru's lips as he released Sango's hands to rake his own through his hair. "It doesn't matter how, what matters is that she did. She was the one who had an affair first but with the evidence that she has, I will lose everything."

Sango felt a chill rush through her body at the sound of his words. One thing she hadn't planned on was Kagome finding out about her involvement, she had planned on playing the sympathetic bestfriend card for awhile before revealing her own agenda. Even if that plan went to hell, it doesn't matter. At least now she could have Sesshomaru all to her self, that was all that she wanted.

"That just means we no longer need to hide, we can finally be free and be together." Grasping his hands with hers, bringing them to her chest earnestly. "I've always loved you Sesshomaru. Only you."

Silence was her only answer.


End file.
